tmomfandomcom-20200214-history
The Murder of Me Issue 1
The Sands of Time 'is the first Issue within ''The Murder of Me ''comic series created by Gig Dutreix and serves as the Prologue to the story. It was first published in July 2011, and reached completion March 2012. Proceeding Issue #1 is 'Issue #2: The Return. Plot: Set 1,249 before the present, Fox 'and his assistant 'Johnathan Thomas Hedgehog 'are tasked with gathering samples from the 'Ini Pyramid, but get more than they bargain for upon meeting Anna Croi. Summary The Issue starts with a prologue to the series, describing the prophecy surrounding the characters and each of their fates. The issue then heads to 1988, where Fox is reading a story of two lovers in his tent. Johnathan Hedgehog approaches him and discusses with him about the story and the suggestion of seeking the facts behind the story. Johnathan, frustrated, tells Fox to stop going on frivolous searches based on the story, stating that he has a family waiting for him back home, to which Fox replies the same. Johnathan then lets Fox know that their party members have all but abandoned the camp, though have strangely left all their gear where it lay. Eventually, Fox suggests searching the Ini Pyramid for the samples they were asked to gather, to which Johnathan reluctantly agrees in doing so. After travelling for quite some time on Comps, both manage to reach the Pyramid before sunset, but are met with odd rain pour and a suspicious Echidna in dark clothing. Upon entering the Pyramid with her, both are fascinated with the markings and various artefacts on the wall. Fox even goes to investigate the marking, describing them as Almost Egyptian until a voice from an eye decoration speaks to them. The Echidna describes the duo as the final offerings and are encouraged to go inside, Fox resisting to listen until he knew who she was. The Echidna reveals herself to be Anna Croi, a member of the Aki'on Tribe. ''Holding an Energy Controller, she beckons Johnathan and Fox into the chamber, Johnathan reluctant and suspicious of what is going on. Eventually, he follows after Fox enters determined to gain the samples he came to the Pyramid to get. Upon entering, they are met with the sight of something that had happened, Anna describing that her master gets rid of any of his servants who disobey them. With curiosity, Johnathan and Fox split up and investigate either side of the chamber, while Anna remains neutral to their curiosity, Fox stumbling upon ancient markings that strike his curiosity. Upon touching them, he sees a vision of Sonic clearly. With the same curiosity, he touches the markings again to learn more about what the vision was about, seeing glimpses of what appeared to be the future. Upon experiencing the visions, Fox figures out that the markings on the wall in the previous chamber contained the same images of three children, now known as the '''Son of Heephis', and soon pieces together that it may be a legend, fearing that the 'dark lord' within the story may also be real. Still trying to figure out the pieces of his new discovery, Fox asks Anna what her purpose was in the Pyramid, to which she replies that the Pyramid is the resting place of her master, and reveals they are in a sacrificial chamber. The door behind the group soon closes, leaving Johnathan and Fox trapped inside. Fox threatens Anna with his dagger to let him and his partner go, but is forced to bow down through telekinetic powers from the Energy Controller, and Anna now has his dagger. Johnathan hurriedly tries to help Fox by throwing a rock at Anna's head. in response to this, she throws the dagger and stabs Johnathan in the chest, ultimately leaving him to bleed to death. Anna returns her attention back to Fox, who starts to question her and her purpose, to which he eventually strikes Anna with the question on the Sons of Hepphis. He goes on to describe what he saw in the vision upon touching the marking on the wall, but Anna scolds him for seeing false visions and laughs, and asks for any last words. Fox replies, and leaves Anna hesitant in striking him. A voice scolds Anna for her hesitation and she attempts to strike at Fox. However, to the surprise of Fox, Johnathan and Anna, Sonic the Hedgehog appears right before them, having been struck by the dagger in Anna's hand. He taunts her, and the Issue closes with Anna's P.O.V, backing away with trembling hands as Fox looks up at Sonic in surprise. The issue ends on a cliff-hanger. Characters Major Characters Johnathan Hedgehog Fox Anna Croi Minor Character/s Sonic the Hedgehog Mentioned/Cameo Characters Heephis (mentioned, visual cameo) Zielo (mentioned, visual cameo, speaking cameo) Celios (visual cameo) Shadow the Hedgehog (visual cameo. speaking cameo) Silver the Hedgehog (visual cameo, speaking cameo) Issue Trivia * Anna within Issue 1 is seen as a Stage 1 Soulless. She would only be seen again in Issue #11 as a Stage 3 Soulless * There are 3 pages labelled 'Page 28' ** Additionally, the final 2 pages labelled 'Page 28' of the three were done in a different art style to the rest of Issue #1 * It is unknown who the small hedgehog visually seen on Page 17 is. It can be presumed that she is one of Sonic's ancestors. * The beginning of Issue #9 links Sonic to the final events of Issue #1 (when he protected Fox from the dagger) ** Ultimately, this interaction does not change the course of which Fox and Johnathan were used as final sacrifices to Zielo